


Heroic

by Bill_Longbow



Series: Tiny reverse bang [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, But it's an open ending, But things might work out, Drabble, Implied Character Death, It's a sad little drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow
Summary: The art is gorgeous and deserves many more words than a measly few, but I had fun making it into exactly one hundred.





	Heroic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Victory/Defeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030770) by [mirthandstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirthandstar/pseuds/mirthandstar). 



> The art is gorgeous and deserves many more words than a measly few, but I had fun making it into exactly one hundred.

One final push. He had to hold on for just a little bit longer...

"Sir, power is at 7%, the suit will shut down if you reach 5," JARVIS pleaded, his final attempt for Tony to let go.

He had shut the comms off some time ago, when Steve's shouts had turned into sobs. He couldn't obey his order to let go, no matter how much it hurt.

"Negative, override Papa Yankee Romeo Romeo Hotel Uniform Sierra," he barked. There was no coming back from this one.

He reopened the comm right before the suit died. "Sorry, Steve, I love--"

**Author's Note:**

> Come give me a prompt on [Tumblr](http://bill-longbow.tumblr.com) or join us on the [ Stuckony discord server ](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) for all things Tony, Bucky and Steve!


End file.
